the_obsydian_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Odforia
Odforia is a primarily rock planet inhabited by Humans. It is the origin of the bacterial disease Kristallpest and home planet of Jo Helios. Description Odforia is a rather barren and lifeless planet however contained beneath the crust lies the largest deposit of valuable crystals in the known universe. Despite the rich deposits of valuable resources the planet's residents mostly live in a large slum spanning across 75% of the planet's land mass. Most people work in the mines however some run small businesses in the streets, notably Jo Helios worked as a doctor on his planet for some time. Crime is rife in the slums, gangs frequently assault business owners and families, in order to avoid being targeted by gangs residents must pay for 'protection services' with exorbitant prices. There is a form of government to the planet, a board of 5 representatives from major corporations known as the 5 Eyes of Ollos after the founder of Odforia Ollos Ollo Olloso; the five representatives own roughly 98% of the planet's wealth. History The name of this planet originated when Ollos Ollo Olloso misheard a member of his crew as they were scouting for resources and discovered the rich crystal deposits on the planet; the crew member said "Boss, here's something odd for ya" however Ollos misheard it as "Boss, here's something on Odforia", the crew member couldn't be bothered to correct him and so the name stuck. News of Ollos' discovery spread far and wide and many came to Odforia to earn their fortune however they were unaware that their contract stated all profits go to Ollos and his 2 Eyes Of Ollos (both former members of his crew). After some time rich benefactors supported Ollos' operation and he granted them a seat on the council, thus bringing the number to 5 shortly before Ollos' death. The descendants of these first 5 Eyes of Ollos still rule Odforia to this day. Under the management of the Eyes and the low wealth of the people with high resource prices set by the Eyes the planet quickly transformed into a slum with a floating city housing the Eyes and their families. The Eyes haven't visited the surface of Odforia in generations as it is "below them" both in class and physical location. They are renowned for being extremely corrupt and out of touch, even allowing cross planet gang wars to spiral out of control. Moons Odforia has no moon but is surrounded by various items of debris Resources Elements Various rare metals such as gold are found deep beneath the crust of the planet. While not found in abundant amounts there is a larger amount than usually found on a planet of this description. Compounds Isotopes Manufactured and Organic Goods Odforia processes very little of the resources mined from it, most resources are transported to redistribution corporations who process the various ores and raw materials before selling the product on. Odforia is generally undercut to a large degree by these corporations, often only making 2-3% profits if any, as a result Odforia has largely become a slum. Other Odforia is a major mining planet, primarily mining crystals from the various caverns beneath the planet's surface. Lifeforms Currently known lifeforms on Odforia: Fauna * Human (Non-native) * Rägn * Forrash * Hurn & Cave Hurn Flora * Crëgwort * Wormjai * Yura Tree * Arngfell Tree Category:Planets